halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Jack
This is the Roleplay about Survival on a Deserted yet, Dangerous Planet. Characters SB100's Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (M, Hero) *Patricia the Skunk (F, Hero) *SPARKY (F, Hero) *Tina the Tiger (F, Hero) *Dr. EggPlankton (M, Villain) *HenchCombots (M, Villains) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Layla the FoxSkunk (F, Villain) *Parkisha the Skunk (F, Villain) DARKEST's Characters *Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the halfbreed *Dromeo the Dromeosaur Halfbreed *Snowstorm the Conqueror JTH's Characters *Josh the Hedgehog (♂; Hero) *Rey the Hedgedragon (♂; Hero) *Yuki the Hedgecat (♀; Heroine) *Nitro the Echidna (♂; Hero) *Spinzack KR-412 (♂ is human inside the suit; Hero) *Agatha the Hedgehog (♀; Heroine) *Dr. EggRey (♂; Villain) *Metal Josh (Genderless; Villain) *Metal Rey (Genderless; Villain) Venom's Characters *Moonshine the Echidna (F, heroine) *Talahk the Bear (M, hero) *Mara the Red Panda (F, heroine) *Kaz the Dog (F, villainess) *Uriah the Echidna (M, villain) *Ichigo the Moonrat (M, anti-hero) *Rin the Wolf (M, hero) *Dante the Armadillo (M, anti-hero) (NOTE "F" means female and "M" means male) Roleplay Prologue: Preparing the Spark Rocket Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (walking on a nice sunny day) SPARKY: There is something I have to show you, I think you'll be pleased. (They walk up to something large being covered by a tarp) SPARKY: (removes the tarp, revealing to be a large space ship) Here it is. Jack: Wow! Patricia: It's so big. SPARKY: I call it, the Spark Rocket. Jack: When is this created? SPARKY: I was planning on preparing an expedition in outer space inside it. Now all it needs is a good power source. Jack: Power source? Patricia: Do you think we need the Chaos Emeralds for the power source? SPARKY: Yes. This is a special type of shape ship that needs Chaos Emeralds to power up, just like the Blue Typhoon, Tails created. Jack: I see. Let's see what's inside. SPARKY: (opens the door) After you. Jack & Patricia: Thanks (enters the space ship) SPARKY: (follows them) (A black wolf watches them enter the ship) Jack: (notices the black wolf) Hi there, who are you? The Wolf: (annoyed) Rin... remember? Darkstorm:(Smokeports in) Meh Rin: Damn, this is getting super weird. Jack: (to Rin) Oh, sorry. Patricia: Hi Darkstorm & Rin, SPARKY is showing us her brand new space ship called the "Spark Rocket" Darkstorm: Compare it to the Black Scorpion Jack: Huh? As in, checking the differences between the Spark Rocket & the Black Scorpion, right? Darkstorm: Nodds head) Rin: ... Darkstorm: hey rin Rin: Wow, just noticed me? -_- Darkstorm:you try smokeporting, takes me a while to adjust Rin: Well, you noticed Jack and Pat almost instantly... Darkstorm: Sensitive hearing SPARKY: (examines the Spark Rocket & the Black Scorpion) the Scorpion is a warship, much larger and capable of Intersteller travel SPARKY: Now that you mentioned it, I suppose the Spark Rocket is smaller than the Black Scorpion. Guess I need to continue working on the Spark Rocket so it will be capable of Intersteller travel. (sends out her nanos to continue working on the Spark Rocket) Jack: Yeah, I guess so. Patricia: What are we gonna do with the Spark Rocket? SPARKY: I was planning on going to outer space for a trip, exploring the cosmos. ???: (wearing Black Skin-Tight Leather Bra, Gloves, Pants & Boots) (purrs) Impressive. (appears to be an Orange female Tigress named Tina) Do not be alarmed, I've come in peace. Jack: Who are you? Tina: Allow me to introduce myself to you, my name is Tina the Tiger. (SB100: You might be right) Darkstorm: Darkstorm the Halfbreed (His right eye adjusts) Jack: I'm Jack the Hedgehog. Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk SPARKY: I am SPARKY. (Wanna Blog tp till the chats come back on Darkstorm:(Helps SPARKY Tina: It's very nice to meet you all. Patricia: Nice clothes. Tina: Thanks, they are leather. Purrrrfect for a motorbike rider. (SB100: Sure) (Tp with Venom, Darkest and Sponge only) ) Darkstorm: Pfffft Tina: Is something wrong, Darkstorm? Darkstorm:(I have a motorcycle, but i never wore leather Tina: There's something I have to tell you. Sometimes, I don't want anyone to be on my...(reveals her large sharp claws)...bad side. Darkstorm:Tsk tsk (Extends his claws) Tina: Nice claws, Darkstorm. Jack: Ok, we've introduce them long enough. Let's see if SPARKY is finished with the upgrades to the Spark Rocket. Darkstorm:(His left eye readjusts) Rin: (rolls his eyes) Darkstorm:(Grabs rin and holds him to eye height) Problem Tina: Watch this. (turns to Jack, with a serious tone in her voice) TEN HUT! >:( Jack: (suddenly stands up straight like a soldier) O_O Tina: FORWARD MARCH! Jack: (starts marching) Tina: Hut, 2, 3, 4! Hut, 2, 3, 4! Patricia: (was amazed) ???: Tsk tsk. Tina: LEFT MARCH! Jack: (turns left & continues marching) Tina: Hut, 2, 3, 4! ABOUT FACE! Jack: (turns around & continues marching) Tina: Hut, 2, 3, 4! RIGHT MARCH! Jack: (turns right & continues marching) Tina: REAR MARCH! Jack: (turns around & continues marching) Tina: ON THE DOUBLE, MARCH! Jack: (starts marching twice as fast now) Patricia: Wow! That's amazing. SPARKY: Just like in the military. Darkstorm: Pfffft, JACK, DROP AND GIVE ME 50 THEN RUN A MILE, AND I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU TILL IT IS DONE Rin: .... Jack: (stops & then does 50 pushes & then runs a mile & comes back) Tina: Hm? So it's a showdown huh? RUN 10 MILES & DO 100 PUSH UPS AFTER YOU PASSED ONE MILE EACH! Jack: Save me! (runs 10 miles, doing 100 push ups for each mile he passed, making a total of 1000 Push ups all together & comes back, panting) Can I stop now? I think I've stretched my lungs. Rin: Can we.... just get on with this? SPARKY: He is right, I am nearly finished with the final preparations of the Spark Rocket. Patricia: (goes up to Jack) Jack, looks like you need to relax. Jack: Thank you, Patricia! I knew I can count on you as a friend. Patricia: Thanks, but remember I'm married to Anu & you're married to Blaze THC. Jack: Right, that's a good point. ???: Yo, Rin! Rin: .... (sighs) What now, Talahk? Darkstorm: need help Moonshine: (arrives soon enough) Nah, we were just looking for our teamate. Darkstorm: ???? Rins: It's a... long story. Let's leave it at that. Darkstorm: Agreed Moonshine: So you're going out into space, I assume? Darkstorm: Sort of Moonshine: Ah, okay... Darkstorm:(Heh Rin: :/ Darkstorm:(Stratches head) Moonshine: So... what now? Darkstorm:(Dunno SPARKY: The Spark Rocket is ready to launch into Outer Space. Jack: Alright then, do you think Josh & his friends would like to join us too? Patricia: That's a great idea. Darkstorm: If he ever shows Jack: Remember Darkstorm, show Josh & his friends respect, because they are Ancients. Darkstorm: Fine Mara: (pops out of Moonshine's handbag *where she always hangs around due to her small size* )Oh, oh! Can we come?! Pleaa- Monshine: Hey, kid. Calm down... Darkstorm: who is that? Moonshine: (shurgs) Just an orphan I rescued. Mara: Hey, lady! I keep telling you that my name's Mara, so- Moonshine: Uh, yeah... >.> Jack: I hope Josh & his friends can get here soon. Mara: Josh? Who's that, mister? Darkstorm:(Pats Mara's head) Mara: ^-^ (jumps out of Moonshine's backpack) Patricia: (to Mara) Aww, you're adorable. Mara: Oh... thanks, lady! (grins in the most adorable way) Darkstorm:(Picks up Mara) Mara: Hm? Darkstorm: Smiles) Mara: (giggles) Darkstorm:(Puts her on his back) Mara: ? Darkstorm: (Carries her) Moonshine: Heh... Darkstorm:(Trains blind folded) Someone walks toward the gang in a casual way. '' Josh: Hey guys. (notices the Spark Rocket) Awesome contraption! Who did this? Darkstorm:(Stops mid strike) Rin: Uh... some A.I. named SPARKY, I think. Darkstorm: I know that voice SPARKY: Greetings, Josh. I call contraption, the "Spark Rocket". You're just in time for the expedition into Outer Space. Darkstorm:(Takes off blind fold) Josh: Cool. (rubs his chin) Hmm, I think something's lacking. Darkstorm: A Defense System, External Sheilding, a full crew? Josh: Correct. The rocket needs Absolute Defense System, attack mount, passenger capacity, and Druid System. Even it's not a Knightmare Frame, it may do. I'll just install the new features. ???: (as a silhouette) ... (standing near the Spark Rocket, staring at Tina) ''Being too boastful will lead to nothingness... Darkstorm:(Growls) Tina: (to ???) I didn't even say anything. Jack: (to ???) Who are you? Patricia: Yuki? Darkstorm:(Contacts his ship) Talahk: ... the ground shakes Jack: What in the world?! Darkstorm: My ship has arrived Rin: We can see that... two Yautjan Guards decloak Category:Roleplays Category:Invite Only Category:RP's Category:Fanon